Three Crimson Slashes
by PrincessRima
Summary: A side story on my OC Goru ONESHOT DARK SELF MUTILATION This is before Goru meets Gohan. A side story from Green Eyes the only charater that shows up is Goku FATHER SON FLUFF


A/N: A story about Goru a little before he meets Gohan One-shot.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragon Ball, Z or GT. However I do own any OC's that appear.

WARNING: DARK, OC, Blood, Self Mutilation.

Three Crimson Slashes:

_**Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment ~ Buddha**_

Goru looked outside his window disgust was almost everywhere in his eyes the green eyes his father had. With a scowl on his face he found another pair of green eyes looking at him, starring Goru cringed. The innocent green eyes looked away seeing the teen is in a bad mood.

"Goru, Gora, dinner!" A dark purple haired woman entered, her hair in a bun her bangs hanging out her pink eyes focusing on the scowl on the teens face.

"I'm not hungry." The teen said rather coldly, glaring at the woman who looked shocked.

"Are **you **becoming anorexic? Goru I don't think starving yourself is ganna get you anywhere! I demand you to eat this instant young man! Oh my poor baby!" She kept going on and on Goru wanted her to shut up but if he said anything he would be attack by his mother's best friend the frying pan she carries with her or if that's not good enough he'd get shot at…He's only _**HALF **_Katalian for crying out loud! The child in the middle of the floor so innocent asked a question so innocent.

"Mommy what's an antirexoc?"

"Anorexic?" Goru corrected his younger brother of 2 ½ years.

The woman sighed but answered the boy's question.

"Anorexia is an illness, That one feels they are over weight so they starve themselves just so they can be thin, It can also be caused by if the person has over controlling parents and they feel the only thing they can control is there eating so they starve themselves." Goru then stood up and walked toward his room before his brother asked anymore stupid questions.

Once Goru was in the safety of his room he locked the door and went to his desk and pulled out a very sharp pocket knife he studied it closely then he rolled up his sleeve and made 3 deep but quick slashes on his wrist, He then looked as the crimson blood dripped down his hand and onto the hard wood floor he smiled as the blood ran down. Then it stopped. Goru has been doing this since he fell and cut his knee when he was 12 out of his own clumsiness he remembered how relaxing it was to see him in pain He always thought he deserved to be hurt in someway even if he had to do it himself.

Goru didn't need to eat so he was skipping meals but not because of his overbearing mother's theory of him being anorexic. Simply because he wasn't hungry. All he did was sleep not looking forward to the future or think it's bright he always looks toward the painful past. He landed face first on his bed it was 5 p.m. but he was tired and too disgusted with himself too his eyes got heavier and drifted into sleep.

_/Goru's Nightmare/_

_All he could hear was his mother, screaming, crying saying over and over how could this happen? Goru came closer to the women to see what she was crying about then he saw his little brother weeping but trying not to cry out loud. He then peered over his mother who seemed to not even notice. Horror struck the teen it was him…dead his skin was pale as if he's been dead for hours. There was blood coming from his throat in a puddle his green eyes were faded and lifeless. He then directed his attention to the knife beside his counter part it was the same knife he used for his wrist his favorite one stained in blood in his counter parts hand. He then noticed one other thing his counter part along with his mother and little brother all looked older his brother looked to be at least 6 his mother had her hair styled a little differently and the way it was styled made his 35 year old mother look like she just turned 40. Then to himself who looked 17 probably 18 if this was the future he'd have he was looking forward to it… He thought that no one else would miss him except for his little brother and mother. Goru deiced he should fly around and before he knew it time shifted he then cleared his vision to see a tombstone with his name on it and by the was the trees were it was autumn and the sky was dark it actually looked like it was going to rain. The trees blew with harsh whispers. It seems he's been dead for a while his train of thought was interrupted by a few sobs coming from someone he didn't recognize that was next to him in fact he didn't recognize him at all he had black hair and dark brown eyes, and yet he was crying at his grave._

"_Goru…" Was all he herd the teen said between sobs. Then the black haired teen looked at Goru and at that moment his dream rotated to a red lake that appeared to look like it was made of blood he then went into the lake out of curiosity it was hard to move around it was like he was stepping on bodies ((A/N: Domination reference it's a good fanfic go read it!)) he reached down into the lake and pulled out a head of his little brother completely severed his face went pale and screamed._

_/End Nightmare/_

Goru shot his eyes open still screaming covered in cold sweat tears rolled down his cheeks he got out of bed and rushed to Gora's room and didn't even knock he tore the door off it's hinges to see his baby brother fast asleep with covers wrapped around him Goru ran to Gora's bed and wrapped his arms around Gora crying not noticing he was wearing just a t shirt and his jeans also his cuts were now visible Gora looked at him sheepishly he apparently woke up just now.

"G-Goru, I th-thought you were asleep…" The child said sheepishly.

"You're okay. I'm sorry I had a bad dream." Goru said.

"What do I have to do with your bad dream?" Gora said confused now apparently wide awake…He'd never think his older brother would come to him his 2 year old brother because of a bad dream he just stared at Goru confused and hugged him so he'd stop crying. Gora looked at the 3 slashes on Goru's wrist which caused Gora to almost shriek. Goru looked at Gora and saw what he was staring at he quickly slapped his hand over his wrist and rubbed the back of his head. Gora was still staring at him so he quickly ran out of his little brothers room as Gora opened his mouth. Goru had to run leave his little brother found out something about him that he probably wouldn't understand the next thing that would come out of Gora's mouth would be a question. Goru flew away as fast as he could away from his house and once he reached the forest he descended he was also sure he was at Mount Pouz. Since He flew away form his house at Mount Okashi [1].

"Why did you run Goru?" Came a deep but friendly voice.

Goru opened his eyes and stared at the man in front of him he had green eyes that matched his own a ghostly glow as well as appearance dark blue hair and a halo.

"D-D." Goru said stuttering.

"I'm here son. Now tell me what's the matter." The man sat down on the field of grass that surrounded them motioning the boy to sit as well.

"Dad…What are you doing here?"

"Well I saw you run off and it's 1 O'clock in the morning…So I thought something was wrong."

"No, Not that dad! Why are you on Earth when you're suppose to be in Otherworld?" Goru said seriously so his naïve father would get what he's trying to say.

"Oh, I came to tell Edessa and you I'm going to see you in about 5 years. And I choose to tell you now because I saw you cut yourself. Why would you do that?" The older male said who is usually not serious in a very serious tone.

"I-I…" Goru started then burst into tears. The older male then wrapped his arms around the teen so Goru cried more. Goru didn't want to leave his fathers embrace.

"Promise me you won't hurt yourself Goru, It's not good for you…You don't have to tell me why." The man let go of his son and looked him in his eyes one very cherry the other all puffy.

"I promise." The boy said.

"Good, I'll see you in 5 years" The man touched the boys nose and he ended up in his room again on his bed as he opened his eyes and looked around franticly and then laid his head down on his pillow again and outstretched his arms and found something strange the three slashes have disappeared.

"Goru, I'm sorry for accusing you of being anorexic! Just please come down and eat your breakfast!" The purple haired woman called. The boy looked up at the ceiling and said.

"I promise dad…" Goru smiled and ran downstairs. He saw his little brother eating already when Goru asked did he remember anything that happened last night the boy replied with a no and went back to eating like crazy.

"Oh, Goru I enrolled you in Middle school. Instead of spending all year with me teaching you…But your still going to study! You're going to Orange star Middle in 3 days." The woman smiled and walked out. As the boys continued eating like crazy.

~* OTHER WORLD *~

"Right remember your promise Goru." The man smiled and got back to training.

"Goya you wanna spar?" Asked a black haired man with gravity defying hair known as Goku.

"Sure why not?" The man stood up and walked over to Goku ready to spar.

'_Remember 5 years…'_

A/N: This is a filler story for Green Eyes Chapter 3 is coming I just had to redo it… This story is on Goru before he meets Gohan. I'm not 100% sure if Goru keeps his promise… Well thanks for reading my first One-shot J


End file.
